New School, New Life
by wisdom conquers all
Summary: The PJO gang goes to a special school. Percebeth, frazel, nico x oc.


**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO ... If I did nico would be strait and Percy and Annabeth wouldn't have fallen into Tartarus. So yeah... **

Nico's POV

"Hey guys" Rachel said as she bounced over to us as we arrived at Goode High school for The "Talented". It was really just a school for us special children with ADHD and or Dyslexia. The school took this whole free lance approach to teaching by letting us choose all of our own classes. Chiron had picked the place because thought we would fit in better and needed a high school experience. I wasn't really sure how Rachel of all people had gotten in,but I figured her dad had just payed a little extra. "Hey RED" Leo said as he mimicked her tone and danced over to her. Rachel gave Leo a pointed glare and led the rest of us inside. The school was pretty cool I guess if you liked mid-evil things, the inside was pretty high tech though and hadlarge screens welcoming us to Goode. Beside me I could already hear Annabeth blabbering on about vaulted windows or something. Percy looked pained. Rachel showed us the administrators office where a plump lady was sitting behind a desk. She had at least five pencils stuck in her beehive hairdo and was smacking loudly on a piece of gum. I took an involuntary step back. "Hey Mrs. Mercer" Rachel said trying to get her attention. "Oh Rachel" Mrs. Mercer crooned "can you believe Mrs. Aristocat already had her kittens? 12 of them in fact!" 15 minutes and for cat stories later we had our orientation sheet and school maps. Rachel directed is to assembly hall before running of to an art committee meeting. How they expected dyslexic kids to read and follow directions I didn't know... When we finally got to the assembly hall it was packed and a balding man who reminded me of Mr. D was tapping a microphone. A sharp sound pierced the air as the Mr. D look alike finally figured out how to use a microphone. "Hello miserable children, I am Mr. Reenan. Today we have several groups of children who are exited to tell you about how they waste their time, they would so love for you to join them and waste your time as well. And without further ado the cheerleading team. Ughhh, I slouched down a little in my seat and close my eyes. Ahh rest .

"Get up death breath" Thalia said as she shook my shoulder roughly. "We have orientation classes and your blocking the isle. "WTF are you talking about" I said. Turns out orientation classes are are 10 minutes of torture and pain as you get introduced to every single class Goode has to offer. And as you leave those classes every freaking teacher reminds you to "have a Goode day"! By the time lunch rolled around I was pooped, I shuffled out of my latest class and made my way to the cafeteria. Which I was able to find by following the convenient neon green arrows. Funnily enough they also had bright yellow ones pointing to the bathrooms. I honestly thought they where a bit overkill but they where all I had since I had lost my map three classes before. I had jut rounded a corner when I ran straight into someone and landed flat on my back. Ouch. the person I had knocked over , a girl was now up and picking up her fallen pencils." I am so, so sorry she said as she ran around and grabbed a paper from mid-air. I replied super intelligently with "wa". She ignored me and continued to apologize. " I didn't even see you, you came out of nowhere and I wasn't looking and your wearing all black so you kind if blend in." She looked really distressed, her brown hair was escaping her messy bun and her hazel eyes where swirling. "You really should wear another color. Black makes you look so pale. Or is black just an emo thing .. or is that a goth thing." My eye twitched. Who the fuck did she think she was. I was entitled to wearing black. She looked like a total prep, with her pressed blazer and pleated skirt. She was still rambling so I cut her off . I'm starving , I'm tired, and I'm not having a good day so goodbye. She stood there shocked as I walked away.

**So what did you think? This is my second fanfic ever so I'm a little rusty. And the first one never left the first chapter. So please review if you think I need to change things. Or just review in general, and follow as well thanks for reading. **


End file.
